narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan/Archive 1
Speculations Do you think it is possible that the Mangekyo's abilities are unique with each individual? There is no sign that Kakashi's Mangekyo has the same abilities as Itachi's (or vice-versa). Keep in mind, this is an opinion-based question. --Dubtiger 04:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I remember a note that the Mangekyo abilities that Itachi uses were abilities which were already documented alongside the information about the Mangekyo. Meaning that the abilities he has are ones that had been acquired in the past. So it couldn't be unique to the individual. Kakashi's is most likely different because of his far different circumstances; He's not an Uchiha. The eye is not his, it's only a transplant. It's quite simply a technique that he created on his own because he didn't have direct access to the Uchiha's normal Mangekyo abilities. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 6, 2007 @ 05:21 (UTC) Kakashi also gained his Mangekyo in (we can reasonably assume) a completely different way. it is probably only called a Mangekyo because it's an altered Sharingan, other than that there are almost no similarities. Is it possible that Kakashi obtained yo daddy Mangekyo from witnessing Obito (his best friend's) death after he gave him his eye? I've heard this theory and I've been thinking about it a bit... UchihaDescendant 20:52, 27 April 2008 (UTC)UchihaDescendant :No, because in that case he would have had the Mangekyo much earlier. It had to have happened during the timeskip. Namikaze Suigetsu 03:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Not true for Kakashi it takes alot of chakra so maby it was only intill Part II he got enough chakra to use it (not for very long though) Would it be alternativly possible that the different ways to get the mangekyou sharingan give you different powers? look at itatchi. Kill your best friend. Ok, he did that and that is the only "recorded" Way to get the mangekyou. Look at Madara. We dont know how he got his,and also he got them from his brother and they got a combonation mangekyou sharingan. Look at kakashi Hatake. His mangekyou might be the result on the transfer of the sharingan (If you look at Madaras, mangekyou, the bar that Tapers around from the circle to the bar going out from the pupil, it goes thiner until almost nothing, similar to Kakashi's) and the fact that madara is able to (Speculation) Send parts of his body to another dimension at will, it is similar to Kakashis ability. ...I'm not sure where to put this, but I just thought of the same thing, and maybe Kakashi got his MS by having again someone close to him after losing everyone close to him. I'm not sure if you understand, but anyways. So I think there are different ways to get MS (Maybe Madara... killed tons of people or something like that to get his : D) and different methods of how you get it give you different skills. Or maybe Rin was still alive and Kakashi found out about that during timeskip, but she had some terrible illness that would've caused her death, so she offered that Kakashi could kill her in order to get MS. or something. Allthought that first thing I thought about would be very typical shounen-like. I also find the possibility of Madara and Izuna exchanging one eye so both would have one EMS interesting, althought I'd hate to speculate any "person x"=danzou-theory. I thought of that before danzou was revealed to have sharingan. -De-Ideal Another thing is that Sauske's eyes were given to him by killing His brother (Though this can be speculated that it is because itatchi is technically his best friend because without him he would never be the ninja he is today) Any ideas to that?Kajowwojak 20:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'o are the three "real" Mangekyo techniques, while Kakashi's is just special. Madara has those three plus a fourth one which no one knows about, and Sasuke hasn't really used his Mangekyo too much, so it's safe to say that he probably can use the three Mangekyo techniques and he will probably use them during an intense battle like Itachi. So i'm pretty sure that while the appearance is unique, the techniques are the same, except for Kakashi's. (talk) 15:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Y r there 2 sections for the same thing..Speculation, and a bit further down, Mangekyo Speculation...Then again, y's there a section for speculation at all?? AlienGamer | Talk 15:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The mangekyos abilities are not unique with each individual. In my opinion mangekyo sharingan users(only if capable) can use all mangekyo techniques including Kakashis kamui. Its proved that the mangekyo sharingan can use more then just tsukuyomi,amaterasu and susanoo. I believe that the mangekyo sharingan has x number of abilities and kamui is one of them,for example another ability of the mangekyo is to extinguish the flames of amaterasu. The only person who knows all the mangekyo secrets/techniques is Madara. HUNTER* (talk) 22:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Since we have agreed that Mangekyo abilities aren't unique for each user, I think the part in Sasuke and Mangekyo articles that says Itachi gave Sasuke Amaterasu should be removed. Sasuke has Amaterasu in his own Mangekyo anyway - Itachi's was only a one-shot technique to try and dispose of Madara (Itachi-like form of the Mangekyo shown then is evidence enough for me) - Xfing (Talk) I say we wait for some more info. Maybe the next databook has some answers. Jacce | Talk 11:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it is possible that All seen Mangekyou ailities (Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui) are part of a special group of doujutsu (eye technique) abilities that anyone with the Mangekyou can learn. Look at the styles of Ninjutsu: A ninja might have a water afffinity, but be able to perform Earth-style Jutsu. It could be the same with the Mangekyou. While one user might be able to access certain techniques, such as Amaterasu for Itachi, it does not necessarily mean he is incapable of learning Kakashi's Kamui (if Itachi were alive) and vice versa. The reason why they don't use the same ailities is possibly partially due to the fact that no one had proper schooling in mastering the Mangekyou, each being left to learn on their own and discovering certain abilities seperately. If Madara has had this long to develop the Mangekyou's abilities, he has more than likely mastered all that could possibly be known about it. All of this is mere theory, of course. And for logical reasons it said that Izuma was equal to Madara so since Madara was blind anamaticly made Izuna stronger so Izuna had to willingly give it to him. :Izuna was a sacrifice to his brother Madara becouse he wanted to win over the battle with the Senju clan but then the Senju clan wanted peace and Izuna sacrifaced himself for nothing. ::Acording to Madara, he had to sacrifice his friend to get MS, then he sacrificed his brother to take Izuna's MS and make EMS. Jacce | Talk 17:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Question Does the person who wants MS have to kill their best friend or can they put in a Halleucination state where they see their best friend dying?--Inferuno Ryuu 21:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) If the person knows its a hallucination than no but if the person thinks its real than probably. Vegerot 21:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, even if they didn't know it was a hallucination, it wouldn't work. They need to actually kill the person. :Thats just an icon....Since we want ppl to know that it represents Mangekyo, we needed one icon, not many....That one icon simply represents that the user has achived the Mangekyo sharingan...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC)